Nightmares
by Nekomi
Summary: Harry has found true love.. This is a complete parody, not meant to be taken seriously at all...


Warning: Neville/Harry slash, but all in good humor. You'll see at the end.   
  
Disclaimer: I owneth what I owneth, JK owneth what she owneth, thou shalt not take   
what I owneth and claim it for thy owneth.  
  
I ate too much salt water taffy and this strange fanfic came about. It's kinda strange until   
you get to the end, then I guess it's funny. Enjoy!  
~Nekomi~  
  
* * * *Small French Restaurant Near Hogwarts* * * *  
Harry rested his chin on his hands, gazing intently at the figure across the table. Soft   
moonlight outlined the locks of hair and beautiful, yet slightly large, ears. The wind   
rustled in the background as a violin player played a love song on his instrument. Harry   
sighed, causing the candle between them to flicker.  
  
"My love.. I have waited for this day for so long.." He said softly, reaching to join   
hands with the man across the table. Neville reached forward as well, in the process   
knocking over the candle. The moment was ruined by the breadbasket going up in flames.   
  
"Oh no!!!" Cried Neville, grabbing his glass of wine and throwing it over the flames.   
They flared up and increased in size. He grabbed a napkin and began fanning them,   
trying to put out the fire. A waitress ran over with a fire extinguisher and pulled it's plug,   
releasing white powder everywhere within a five foot radius. The flame sputtered and   
died.   
  
Neville looked close to tears.   
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Harry, worried.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to make this night perfect.. but I just ruined it!" He wailed.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around the other, soothing him and insisting it wasn't his   
fault, it could happen to anyone. Neville, adoration in his eyes, latched onto Harry's arm.  
  
"Really Harry?" He asked, squeezing the life and existence out of Harry's left arm.   
  
"Yes.. lets go for a broom ride, ok?" He suggested, a pained look on his face as he bit   
his lip to ignore the pain in his arm.   
  
"Ok!" Neville cheered. They walked over to Harry's beloved Firebolt, hovering   
conveniently in the broom parking lot amidst Nimbus 2000's and one or two Cleansweep   
7's. Harry mounted it, moving his fingers in a feeble attempt to regain feeling in his left   
arm, and felt Neville get on behind him. Kicking off, they drifted upwards, above the   
clouds, and cuddled (as best a pair could while sitting on a broomstick), gazing at the   
moon.   
  
"Harry.." Mumbled Neville, reaching for the boy's hand. The moment threw him off   
balance, and as the clumsy boy began to totter, the Firebolt threatened to throw them both   
off.   
  
Harry, more concerned for his love's safely than his own, recklessly turned to   
stabilize Neville. He fell off the broom in the process, and plummeted towards the ground   
screaming.   
  
Neville panicked, clinging to the broom and steering it downwards after Harry. He   
pulled out his wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind. He had intended to   
summon a bunch of pillows to cushion Harry's fall, but mispronounced something along   
the way and Harry soon found himself plummeting madly towards a Hungarian Horntail.   
  
  
* * * *One Week Later, Hogwarts Infirmary* * * *  
  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!!" Neville wailed, nearly deafening the almost-unconscious   
boy on the bed.   
  
"It's ok, Neville.. I still love you.." Harry said, muffled through the bandages   
coating every inch of his body.   
  
"Here, I'll show you all the cards people have been sending.." He reached over   
Harry towards a small stack of get well cards. He stepped on something slippery and   
wavered for a moment, then fell on the bandaged and bruised Harry.   
  
"AAHHHH!!" Screamed Harry as his bruised, burnt, and battered body was hit   
suddenly by Neville's weight. Neville's pleas of "I'm sorry!! Oh no!!" were drowned out   
by the enormous amount of pain coursing through Harry's body.   
  
  
"HARRY!! WAKE UP!!" Someone yelled.   
  
Harry opened his eyes groggily. His scar was pulsating madly and he was in   
enormous amounts of pain. He rolled over to face Ron.  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
"Nothing." Harry yawned, looking at his friend. "Had a nightmare."  
  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, Voldemort cackled manically.   
  
'Maybe I'll stop killing people for a while.. scaring them senseless via nightmares is   
much funnier..'  
  
~fin~  



End file.
